Surprises
by jalyn712
Summary: Another quick dribble, where Lee and Amanda surprise each other after the conclusion of "Magic Bus."


_I guess I'm in the mood to provide fillers for a few episodes. This one involves "Magic Bus" from Season 1, and I imagine it takes place the same night - after the end of the episode._

 _As always, I don't take credit for the characters, the show, ...only how I use them for my own fictional bits._

She spied him outside her kitchen window and hurriedly looked over her shoulder before drying her hands on the dish towel. Hastily, she made her way outside, thankful in the knowledge that her mother was putting the boys to bed. Otherwise, she'd be in a panic at the unexpected visit.

"Lee! What are you doing here?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" he mocked. Then, at a normal volume, he said, "Your mother's upstairs with the boys, so you don't need to, you know."

"You've never met my mother, so keep your voice down. Why are you here? Is there something else you need from me?"

"Yes, actually, there is," he said. "Where did you learn to drive like that?"

She looked nonplussed and asked, "Are you serious? You came all this way - and took time out from whatever plans you had for the evening - to ask me that? Are you serious?" she asked, again.

He laughed but nodded, not without a little embarrassment. She had driven The Vigilant remarkably well, considering the circumstances, and those kinds of skills didn't come naturally. So, his curiosity needed to be sated.

"Yes, Amanda, I really want to know. Humor me. I did drive all the way to suburbia to hear your answer," he prompted.

She "hmphed" but answered, "I dated an off-road race car driver for awhile." She smirked and added, "He showed me a few things."

The surprise that flashed on Lee's face made her smile with delight on the inside. She deserved to have some fun at his expense and enjoyed the tinge of color on his cheeks, as he caught her double-meaning. It was the least she could do, if he was going to question or doubt her at every turn.

Not quite regrouped, he blurted, "When did you do that?"

She did laugh at him, then. "Look it up, Lee. I'm sure it's in my Agency file by now." Not wanting to let go of this, she said, "Good times..."

"Alright, alright. You don't want to tell me about it. I get it. But..."

"But?"

"Is that really where you learned to drive like that? I'm sure it wasn't just taking the boys to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade."

She laughed out loud, again. "You believed it for a second," she said, knowingly.

"Nooo, I knew you were messing with us."

"No, you didn't."

"I did, too!"

"No, you didn't. For being such super-agents, you guys can be so gullible."

"Gullible!? I am _not_ gullible!" he said, feeling indignant.

"It's okay, Lee." She patted his arm. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

This had gotten out-of-hand too quickly, and he was doing his best to regroup, but the woman really got to him. It irked him that a housewife could throw him off so easily.

"Fine. I just wanted to come by with amended opinion and tell you 'job well done,' but you're not making it easy for me. I'd rather throttle you, right now."

"Just now? I thought that was pretty much how you felt all the time."

She looked a little glum, which made him feel bad. He sighed and said, "Amanda, you're not a trained agent." When she would have interjected, he held his hand up, "Please don't interrupt me. It's the truth, and I've seen countless trained professionals be felled, so I have a right to not want you in the mix. You could get hurt, and," he made sure they had good eye contact, "you have a lot to lose. Actually, your family has a lot to lose. You're a devoted mom, a loving daughter, and you help an awful lot of people with that generous heart of yours. While I do appreciate your help and unique insights, I don't want to see you get hurt." He let out a little breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Scarecrow." She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Feeling decidedly uncomfortable, he knew it was time to go. "Well, I guess I'll be going now. I'm sure your mother will be down soon."

"Oh!" Automatically, she looked through the kitchen window and breathed a sigh of relief. "Right. I need to get back inside. She's going to wonder why I haven't finished the dishes by now..."

"Don't worry. I've been keeping watch," he said.

"Of course. How silly of me. It's what you do."

"Right. Trained super-agent," he said, tongue-in-cheek.

"Alright, alright. I get it," she parroted his earlier words back to him. "You're the better agent."

"Amanda, you're not-"

"Gotcha," she smiled, rocking back on her heels.

He grinned.

"Goodnight, Lee."

"Goodnight, Amanda."

"See ya around, sometime?" she asked.

"Ehhh..." There was no way he'd commit to having her involvement in Agency business, again.

"Right. Well, you take care of yourself out there."

"I always do."

She made her way to the back door, and he watched her go. With one final wave, she stepped over the threshold and closed it.

As she did so, he hoped - with some surprise - that it wouldn't be the last time he saw Amanda King.


End file.
